Something Different
by The Amazing Artist
Summary: Alec hates the first day of school. He hates hiding himself. He hates that he cant tell his family who he really is but can the sparkly new kid give him the courage and confidence he needs? Will this flamboyant newcomer claw his way into his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone, I'm sorry if its bad but its my first fanfiction so bear with me. Nevertheless enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or its characters. Sadly . All rights go to the talented Cassie Clare.

Alec POV

Do you ever feel like you never ever want to get out of bed and you just want to sleep forever? Yeah thats how I feel right now. Its the first day of school so naturally I despise it. Unlike my siblings I don't adore going back to school after months of relaxation just to "socialize". Izzy and Jace being the social butterflies they are cant wait to get back to school and start hanging out with people they barely know but have met at an insane party once or twice. Even though I would rather just lay in bed for the whole day I know if I don't get up now all of us are going to be late for the first day of school.

Half heartedly I force myself to get out of my bed and take a quick shower. After I just throw own random articles of clothing since my wardrobe is all basically black. Knowing I have wake up Jace and Izzy now or else we're going to be late for school since those two take forever to get ready.

I head over to Izzy's room first knowing she might kill me if I let Jace get a head start. I knock loudly oh her door telling her that if she doesent wake up now she wont have enough time to get ready. That definitely got her attention. I hear rustling inside her room and a few minutes later she opens the door just enough for her to be able to pock her head out. She says "Good Morning Bro" and she flashes a set of pearly white teeth at me "Thanks for waking me before Jace I'll be right out". I tell her to hurry up and that Im waking Jace up already. She nods at me and disappears back into her room.

On my way downstairs I simply shout at Jace to wake up and that if he isn't ready in a hour he's walking to school. I hear a muffled reply saying "Im awake!". I shout again telling him if he doesent hurry up Izzy is going to beat him to the bathroom. As I get into the kitchen I open the cabinet to get a clean bowl to eat some cereal. Right as Im done with my bowl of cereal, deliberately eating it in slow motion. Izzy and Jace come barrelling down the stairs ready for school. They walk over to the cabinet to get bowls to eat cereal quickly but not before we all say Good Morning to each other. After everyones done with breakfast we get up silently, which shocks me, and head outside to the car. Picking up the keys by the door we step out and make out way to the car.

As we get in and I drive us to school we fill the car with playful banter and laughter talking about random things and just having a good time. Maybe just maybe this school year wont be so bad after all.

Well that was chapter 1. I hope you liked it! Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey my lovelies here's chapter 2 _

_Disclaimer: Still don't own it *sigh* Belongs to the magnificent Cassie Clare _

Alec POV

The moment I park the car in the school parking lot, Jace and Izzy are already out of the car. Yelling out their goodbyes and see you at lunch Alec while walking into school. I sigh really not wanting to face another school year.

The bell signalling that classes are about to start pull me out of my thoughts. I grumble under my breath and lock the car. I take my time getting into school, building up the courage to face another year of pretending and hiding.

As I reach my locker I unlock it and dump all of the unnecessary books I don't need for the day. I pull out the books I need for my classes then quickly shut my locker and lock it.

Knowing I have to sprint just to make it to class on time. I start running down the halls and make it just before the teacher starts the lesson. I let out a breath of relief while I sink into my chair.

My first class was Math. This was going to be a long day, I inwardly groan.

Magnus POV

Slow. That's the only word to describe this fashionless secretary. I mean how long does it really take to input something into a computer and hand me my schedule?

By the time I get my schedule I already know I'm late for my first class. Oh well, they call it fashionably late for a reason and I am fabulous.

I head towards my first period, Math. I groan. I suck at Math. I don't bother to hurry up knowing that no matter what I do I'm already late.

I hope that the teacher cuts me some slack since I am new and it wasn't my fault that horrible excuse for a secretary was taking so long.

When I finally reach the classroom, I know I was way past fashionably late but I was still gorgeous. I knock on the door, out of respect. As I enter I feel everyone's gaze on me.

I'm not fazed I mean why wouldn't they look I was exceptionally stunning today. I stand by the door and wait for the teacher to acknowledge me.

Usually I would have just gone straight into the room and sat in the last available seat but since I was already late to this class I decided to tread carefully.

I knew it wouldn't be wise to have your teacher hate you for the whole school year unless you want hell. So I waited until finally the teacher saw me and beckoned me into the front of the room.

I saunter over to the center of the room and look, for the first time, at the faces of my fellow classmates. As I look around the room my gaze falls upon the hottest guy I have ever seen.

I felt my mouth turn into a smirk as I lock eyes with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Looks like this year was going to be interesting after all.

Alec POV

Sparkly. The new kid was sparkling. He might have also been one of the hottest guy I have ever seen. He was wearing purple skinny jeans that looked way too tight.

He was also wearing a neon yellow tank top and on top of that was a light blue open vest. I couldn't help but stare at him.

His skin was a beautiful caramel color and looked so soft. He had high cheekbones and full lips. Not that I was looking at his lips.

He looked exotic. A mix of Asian and something else I couldn't place. His hair was dusted with multicoloured glitter. His eyes dusted with purple eye shadow that made his eyes pop.

I watched as his eyes scanned around the room and finally his eyes lock onto mine. I watch in rapt attention as the corners of his mouth quirk up into a smirk.

I see a spark of amusement in his eyes, which were a beautiful green gold. I can't help the blush that spreads across my face when he drops a glittery wink at me.

I'm pretty sure my face is an unhealthy shade of red by now. To avoid further embarrassment I tear my gaze away from his mesmerizing eyes.

I almost miss it when starts telling him to introduce himself to the class. I watch as his mouth quirks up in a cocky smile.

"Hello. I'm Magnus Bane." He says as if addressing the entire room but I can feel his intense gaze on me while he says it.

"Well its very nice to meet you Mr. Bane and welcome to the Institute." says "But next please try to make it on time".

"Yes sir" Magnus answers. "Please be seated in the chair at the back of " and I feel as if I might have a heart attack as I realise the only available seat left is at my back.

"Yes sir" Magnus responds once again but I can see the glimmer of amusement in his hypnotizing eyes. He saunters towards me and I cant help the way my cheeks flush red as he brushes past me then glides gracefully into his seat.

This was going to be a long year.

Magnus POV

As I get comfortable in the seat conveniently placed behind the blue eyed beauty. I take advantage of the situation and let myself stare at the boy in front of me.

He's absolutely stunning. With a mess of black hair which frames his elegant face. Big azure eyes, high cheekbones and full lips adore his angelic face.

His skin looks as smooth as porcelain and just as white. He looks amazing. The way his skin contrasts beautifully with his midnight black hair and sparkling blue eyes.

As I let my gaze wander I realise that this boy has absolutely no sense of fashion. He was wearing a plain black sweater that seemed to have better days. A pair of black pants which seemed to be a few sizes too big.

Finally a pair of sneakers that looked as if that they were the only shoes he owns. Basically he was the complete opposite of color. Black black and more black.

Usually I would hate it on anyone else. I mean it was a complete offense to fashion but strangely I thought it looked adorable on him.

Baggy clothes and all. It seemed to suit him. I let my gaze wander back onto his gorgeous face. He was listening intently to whatever - apparently the teacher's name –was saying.

I realise that I should have been listening but I just couldn't stop staring at the boy. An idea slowly crept into my mind.

Before I knew what I was doing I was reaching my hand out towards the boy and poking him. At first he didn't seem to notice but after a few more tries he finally seemed to realise I was trying to get his attention.

I watched as he slowly turned around. Relishing in the way his cheeks flamed when he met my gaze. "Ye-ee-ss" the boy stuttered. I was surprised to find I found it utterly adorable on him.

"Hi. I'm Magnus. What's your name Blue eyes?" I purred out, my lips turning up in a smirk.

Alec POV

"Hi. I'm Magnus. What's your name Blue eyes?" Magnus practically purred it out. I couldn't help how my cheeks flamed at the way his eyes sparkled and his lips turned into an alluring smirk.

"I-I-m-m A-A-A-l-l-ec" I stuttered out. I silently cursed the way I stuttered. My cheeks still red.

"Is that short for Alexander" Magnus said my name as if it was silk. I usually hated it when people called me by my full name but the way Magnus said it in his smooth, velvety voice made it sound amazing.

I could only give a nod. I watched as his eyes sparkled with amusement and something else I could't place.

"Nice to meet you Alexander" he purred out once again and I felt myself melt inside.

_Hahahaha a Cliffy! Don't worry I will be posting more soon! Thanks for reading! R&R!_


End file.
